The Armada's Eye
by The Armada Commander
Summary: Lighting lit up the dull colored sky, rain spattered along the rooftops. Grey clouds turned transformed into gear-shaped clouds, as if reminding ever Valencian of their failed Armada. A ship sailed across the skies, its sails black with gears of gold, a single red eye in the middle. They are the Armada, heartless machines, and the most feared army in the Spiral. (Story is redone)


TAC: This is TAC with the latest news about me. Let's start about my laptop. It crashed :'( It freaking decided to crash, so now I'm on a really slow desktop.

Hunter: Good riddance.

TAC: Shut Up! Anyways, now I'm actually writing in a journal and then typing it up. So it's a slower process, but more secure! And I actually deleted the first Armada's Eye because well... Trevor take it away!

Trevor: *Coughs* Freaking Perfectionist *Coughs* The chapter title couldn't change, and well he doesn't like to edited a chapter a lot, and... well... he doesn't like reviews over the edited chapter after the first chapter, so when the chapter's already written he'll probably just edit it once, besides this was MAJORLY edited, so he wants you guys to acknowledge the chapter.

TAC: See it's simple. I don't know why you guys where so nervous.

Hunter: Then why didn't _you_ say it?

TAC: Oh... I think I hear a whistle. *Fires gun in the air* And now you can read!

The breeze was blowing through the air like a burst of energy. Crystals and Bone drakes circled each ship passing though. It was peaceful, and quiet. But that was strange part of it; it was never peaceful in this place called Avernus Skyway. It was a dangerous, cruel biting, cold place like the Underworld. No one smart would ever go through there; but ever since pirates discovered it, ships went in and out of it like a train station, but one thing stopped pirates from abusing the skyway; the Armada. The Armada was created by Sylvester Cervantes Aragón, a master engineer and inventor. His inventions were ingenious, from Mechanical Floating ship, with enough automatic sixteen pounders to destroy a Frigate with twelve thirty-two pounders; to a Mechanical Station with sixty cannons of Helium Fusion and made with Lithium and Tungsten; durable even to Nitromethane. At the age of 87, he created his last invention; The Armada. Over 258,390,572 clockworks were made during the Polarian war. All functioned with the same gears; except for one. Kane, the first clockwork ever made was made out of 17-4PH gears and Sterling wire. The Armada won the Polarian for the three worlds, Marleybone, Monquista, and Valencia. But the Polarian war was one of the bloodiest, most tragic, war ever. But even though they won, The Armada was still not pleased, the factor that the war killed over 600,000 thousand people, over the uselessness of who owns what. From there they learned that humans and animals were pathetic, (Like Narnia the spiral contains talking animals, which you'll find out why later in the story.) creating all this chaos just for their own benefits. Thus, they found out if you eliminate the troublemakers, you'll be able to take over and create a new colony, something that won't fall, and will stay forever in the spiral, immortal and inevitable. When Sylvester Cervantes Aragón's finally died at the age of 92, the Armada finally set their plan underway. Young Pirates were cryptically disappearing, once upon reaching Port Regal Skyway. Rumor had it that the Armada had a plan, a plan for eyes only; one that could let them take over Skull Island and the Spiral. Only one thing could have created this plan… a mastermind, or should I say a master eye?

A large Frigate floated into the dark Stormgate. Its rudder was a sad sight; covered in ashes and burnt marks, scorching the pain of their last battle. The oars were no better; they looked as if they were about the crumble to dust. The three masts were in tatters, and the deck was a pigsty. The Captain's quarters were a complete mess. Scrolls sprawled all around the room. The lantern's glass smashed in. The glass facing the stern was also smashed in, but covered in ashes; most likely from cannon fire. The whole Captain Quarters was manifestly crafted from Sitka spruce, meaning it was perdurable from fire, but yet ashes were on the wood. But the captain never noticed. "As you predicted, they went onto a defensive response after we attempted to operate Fort Sidonia. Now their security was increased in the fortress, seven hundred sixty-seven clockworks to be precise. Sadly we lost twelve sniper and nine assassins to the accursed Armada. Now we're all hiding even more diligently. The only place left that isn't within the Armada's reach is the school." The man's pulse was beating harder and harder with each word he read. His white powdered hair was covered in sweat. He had a more oval-looking face with a defined, slightly pointed chin and a sturdy jaw line, like a born, well built commander. His hazel eyes were medium sized and spaced evenly apart, sitting below trim eyebrows that seemed to curve as a natural extension of his broad, rounded nose. He kept his mouth closed in a thin, straight line, and his hair-naturally light brown in color but powdered to a bright white-was neatly tied and worn back to reveal a wide forehead. The jacket he wore over his broad shoulders had neatly polished buttons, and the scarf around his neck was tied so that the ruffles perfectly filled the space left open by his coat. "If this rate continues, we'll win this war; but to be cautious, we'll have to take out their main force in Avernus, then disguise ourselves, and finally meeting up with the group in Fort Sidonia." He had evinced his prosperous nature once again, in such a way that would put a normal Naval Captain to the rank of Admiral immediately.

The deck was swept, deprived of its dirtiness. The wood boards were gleaming; in fact the whole deck was gleaming, like it was blessed with eternal life. The woman who swept the deck was excreting all the sweat on her non- angular forehead and cheeks. As soon as she swatted away a bit of her sweat, she could feel her hand swiftly slide on her forehead and land on her lank black hair. Her Elliptical face was beaded with red droplets, but her brown eyes still scintillated with excitement. Her navy blue coat covered her linen white shirt. A bistre colored leather strap attached the two ends of the coat diagonally. Under that black trousers covered three quarters of her legs; the other quarter was covered by black musketeer boots. On her head laid a black tricone with a blue jay feather in it. She walked down the stairs bluntly, but in long strides, resulting in her falling down the wooden stairs.

Her cutlass flew into a barrel full of assorted drinks like a butter knife into milk. Yum disgorged out of the barrel and splat on the floor, as the woman tried to get up, she slipped and landed back on the floor. The yum transmuted into water and dragged the woman under its arms. The woman tried to scream, but failed to do so as the water spilled out of the storage cabin and onto the deck. The woman flushed on to the deck, only to be carried by water and emptied out in the Captain Quarter's. Blood spilled out of her mouth and her eyes went blank, it no longer had that special spark, it was just pure… white.

"W-William… W-William… a s-storm is c-coming." Her soft voice was drowned out by William's thoughts, he payed her no attention at her death. She was really just alone, alone forever in darkness, with only images of the living, but nothing else.

"Angela…" She could hear someone whisper, her name ringing her ears.

William's vivid hazel eyes turned into black, barbarous eyes, like darkness before the rain. His powdered white hair altered into navy blue streaks, and his neutral face turned into a grin. He rose out of his padded chair, kneeled, grabbed Angela's chin, and looked at her unembellished brown eyes.  
"Scanning… Dead by lack of Oxygen, drowned by not only Aquarius, but because of suicidal thoughts and clumsiness. How sad." He kicked Angela's otiose body away, out of the crackling window and into the skies below. "Fleet Admiral Vale reporting in. I can only sense 12 guards; one guard seems to be a child, a swashbuckler with a Sterling Silver rapier, with no armor. The other guards are carrying Bekas-M shotguns with Soviet Swords wearing Steel Armor, without the headpiece.

"Are you sure that's it Fleet Admiral Vale? Just twelve guards on a Port Regal ship? That's strange, wasn't there a rule about there always has to be at least twenty guards on a Port Regal ship?"

"Are you saying that the other eight guards are hiding? Or not even there? Commander Hunter?"

"Probably hiding. Besides those guards sound like Polarian spies."

"You're correct, so where is Lieutenant Commander Trevor now?"

"Twenty miles away from the target. He's about 3,000 feet above the target."

"Excellent, Fleet Admiral Vale reporting out." Vale walked out of the Captain Quarter's and onto the deck. Rain fell all over him as a snowy white owl flapped over him. As the owl landed on his arm, it coughed out a note. "Port Regal has been destroyed, not completely, but the southern part of it had been. Now the Night Raiders are almost at the pinpointed location.

-Maya" Vale read the note and grinned. Phase one was complete, and phase two was just beginning.

A male pilot dropped the jet fast and furious. His raven hair covering one his red eyes. The two ends of his hair looked like really short bangs, and he had one strip of hair growing in the middle of his face, right between his vivid scarlet red eyes. The sides of his hair looked a bit spiky, but still short at the same time. The coat he was wearing ruined the image, it stood out, the light grey coat was squirming its way into the image, and it did a very good job of that. His black bag had the same strip as a laptop bag, but had the same cylinder shape as a duffel bag. "Lieutenant Commander Trevor reporting in, only two miles from the target, releasing the Chlorine Trifluoride." Nothing happened, only a slide opened from the bottom side of the ship. As soon as the slide opened, flames sparked in the air, and soon sprouted a wind fire. The fire suddenly landed on the ship. It spread around the ship and disintegrated into sparks. "Sitka Spruce. Smart people, very expensive, but they're people from Port Regal, what more can you expect. Anything less from 1,000 on one item for them is cheap."

"Focus, Lieutenant Commander Trevor! If you keep talking like that, Commander Hunter will cut off your tongue."

"You're saying that because you know it's true. Just between you and me, I think Commander Hunter still loves the expensive prices."

"Yet he complains about money being wasted on non-important stuff."

"It's true; we should focus on getting him a new personality, higher self-esteem, and new tongue."

"Why the new tongue?"

"Because, I starting to want to cut off his tongue now."

"Well good luck with that. Fleet Admiral Vale reporting out."

"Wake up Alexandra! Wake up!" A boy was shaking a girl violently. His denim colored blue side bang covered his left eye, which was looking at Alexandra. A dim red glow appeared, outlining his left eye. His right eye that was zaffre colored looked at the door in panic, as if he expected someone to kick it down. His body was shriving slightly, like a breeze just blew through. His blue winter coat stood out against the darkness of the floor's boards and doors. Alexandra shot up.

"What!?" She had a very annoyed look on her face, as if she was having a dream about beautiful afterlife. Her bright red hair was a mess, her bangs swept to her right electric crimson colored eye, like it wanted to stay away from the other one. Her midnight black coat covered her black tank top and trousers as well as most of her ivory colored skin. Her belt showed a crescent moon on the latch, with a line going through it and wrapping around the whole black belt.

"Pirates… Rouges… Night Raiders! Run off the ship… escort you… lifeboats… now!" The boy grabbed Alexandra's wrist roughly and dragged her out of the bed.

"Sterling! What are you doing? And let go of my wrist!" Alexandra pulled away with all her strength.

"What you doing?! Are you trying to get us killed?!" roared Sterling.

"Stop! You're not Sterling, what did you do to him?!"

Sterling tried to calm himself down, taking deep breaths and putting his hand on his chest. "Alexandra listen, rouges are attacking us, they're called the Night Raiders. To prove his point, a cannon ball blew through the wood protecting them for outside.

Alexandra cocked her head, looking confused. "Why are they here?" Sterling never bothered to answer; he just broke out the window facing out to the ocean. One glass shard clipped Alexandra, creating a scratch that started oozing blood immediately.

"Sorry." Sterling mumbled as he started climbing the ladder that was on the ship's stern. The scenic view almost looked like a scene from the Pirates of the Caribbean tm, the enemy's ship looked like a galleon, definitely bigger than the Port Regal frigate they were on. The sails were pitch black with a Falcón dagger stabbing a red rose. Cannon balls flew fro and fro, tearing apart sails or wood. "Let's go!" Sterling hollered. Alexandra was just standing there, like a complete idiot just waiting for a cannon ball to hit her. "Let's go!" He hollered again. This time the words seemed to get to her. She climbed up the ladder and stopped at the middle of it. "Why don't you ever listen?" Sterling hauled Alexandra up on deck. He climbed up the rest of the ladder and saw something that even his sharp mind couldn't believe. A fighter jet was transforming into a helicopter. The wings were turning into helicopter blades, and the jet foundation was changing into a helicopter foundation. The now changed helicopter landed gracefully on the ship's deck, sweeping off the dust that had gathered on the deck after Angela's cleaning. Sterling just realized where were all the cannon balls? They couldn't be done already. Sterling looked at the enemy ship. Nope it was still there, but he noticed some of the rouges were looking confused, were they not expecting it? _Of course they wouldn't idiot, you're supposed to be a first-rate guard, but you didn't even see that before, the fire is what you woke up Alexandra for. _Sterling thought. Someone was coming out of the machine, and whoever it was it was probably very pissed off.

Lieutenant Commander Trevor stepped out, his red eyes flickering with evilness. "A swashbuckler that's a first rate guard, obviously Port Regal ran out of metal, or should I say ran out of mentality?

"Look whoever you are just get out of here. We're not taking douches today, or any day for that matter." Sterling gritted his teeth; any typical kind of person would kill him just for saying that. But he had a feeling that this mysterious person wasn't a typical person. Sterling was right, Trevor remained calm.

"Obnoxious human…" Trevor's eyes gleamed blood red. "Unless you want to deal with the Armada's business, I suggest that you shut up and give me Project Alpha."

"Project Alpha?" Sterling searched his mind for what that could mean. _Alexandra of course! If the Armada get her, they'll start a full-fledged war between Marleybone and themselves, and they'll hold her for ransom. I must not let that happen! _Sterling pulled out his sterling silver cutlass. "You're not getting her."

"Suit yourself." Trevor brought out two razor looking daggers, the immediately striked at Sterling with the flat of his blade, then suddenly switched. Sterling stepped aside far enough not to get majorly hurt, but still get clipped on his left shoulder. Sterling responded by swiping at Trevor's feet, but Trevor jumped on the blade and over Sterling. As soon as Trevor landed, he hit Sterling with the butt of one of his daggers and then Sterling crumpled to the ground. Trevor walked slowly to Alexandra, but Sterling grabbed one of his feet before he could get to her. Trevor flew back to the helicopter. As soon as he hit the metal he went down. Choking slowly, as he held his throat, before lying motionless on the ground. Like life was meant to be a nightmare, his eyes fluttered open. He stood up slowly, as if the damage was still inflicting him. He ran towards Sterling swiftly, his daggers aimed for Sterling's face, but Sterling, leaving his only option to escape was to roll between Trevor's legs, which is exactly what he did. H pushed Trevor over his own blades, and soon Trevor was on the edge of the ship. His eyes glowing bright red, Trevor jumped back on the deck. His blades turned back into daggers. Trevor placed one of the ground, Trevor jumped on it and sprang up in the air when the dagger extended. He kicked Sterling in the chest, sending him flying towards the edge of the ship. He would've fallen, but he was lucky enough to catch the edge just in time. Trevor walked up to him. Licking his lips, Trevor swung at Sterling. Sterling ducked, and then too late did he realize what trick Trevor did. He made it look like he swung at Sterling, but he was really cutting of the part of the edge of the ship that Sterling was holding on to. Sterling free fell into the sky below. As he looked up at the ship did he see his worst nightmare come true. The ship exploded, sending a million pieces of Sitka Spruce into the sky_. Alexandra…_ was all that Sterling could think about. _Alexandra, please forgive me, I have failed you. _

Sterling landed roughly on the ground. It felt smooth, but it was quite hard to tell with all the broken bones swishing in your body like a smoothie. A foul smelling smell entered his nose. It was almost sewer like, but 10 times worst. He tried to wrinkle his nose to get the smell out, but his nose wasn't responding. He also tried to lift himself up, but that wasn't responding either. He tried to open his eyes, but it his body wouldn't let him. _Great, I'm dead._ Sterling thought.

"You're not dead," A deep masculine voice said. "You're just incredibly screwed."

TAC: Yes, I finished! How them story? Good for a person that hasn't updated in forever.

Trevor: Yes, *Nods* Very good, now you just need those 11 books that all have 300 pages or more books that are sitting on your desk.

TAC: *Groans* But, I do have quite a few things to tell my fantastic viewers here know that decided to read this whole thing.

Hunter: Or just reads the author's notes.

TAC: *Glares at Hunter* First, this story will have a middlimum of cursing.

Hunter: Is that even a word? Middlimum?

TAC: It is now. Second, there will be Easter eggs sprawled in tons of chapters, they will be random for anything I watch and they may be very obvious or very hard to find. The Pirates of the Caribbean sentence was an Easter egg about Easter eggs actually, so…

Hector: When's Easter anyway?

TAC: A long time from now. If you find an Easter egg you can review about the sentence that had it, you know for the fun. And third, there will be no OCs in this story. I know it's sad, but all of my characters how already been created. No need for any more. And we have finally reached the end of this author's note. But first did you like the majorly edited chapter better than the other chapter. Because I think this is sooo much better. Anyways, give your constructive critism, review, favorite and follow (if you want). TAC out!


End file.
